The Wandering Mutant
by Red Witch
Summary: What happened to Tabitha after she left the Brotherhood? Here's my answer!


**Once again Tabitha blew up the disclaimer telling all you faithful readers that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. Well we all knew it had to happen, Tabitha left the Brotherhood. Three guesses where she's gonna end up. But how does Tabitha survive the night? Here's my story. **

**The Wandering Mutant**

_Well here I am again, _Tabitha thought to herself as she rounded the corner. _On the road again. So what else is new? But this time I really thought it would be different._ She turned her head for one last look at the place she had called home for the past few months. _Okay so it wasn't the most elegant place in the world. And my housemates weren't exactly the most charming but…I felt like I belonged there. They were just as nuts as I am. Then **she** walked in. Gave me the creeps just looking at her._

She looked at the flames for a second then turned away. _No, I couldn't have stayed with them. Not with her in the house. I know her type way too well. Too much of a control freak. What I really can't stomach is the lack of backbone those guys have! I mean she dumps them and leaves them alone for months and then barges in. Instead of telling her off they cringe and let her walk all over them! Why didn't they let me show her what I think of her? What could she do to me?_

She then stopped as a painful thought entered her mind. _On second thought, maybe I'm better off not knowing. If she could really scare them like that, it's just as well I left when I did! _

She shook her head and continued onward. "Which leaves me the question of where to sleep tonight," She thought aloud. "Well, the Geek Squad is out. Maybe I should go home and see my mom. Now that Dad's in jail it's not like he's gonna come back anytime soon. Of course, she may not want to have me around. But at least it gets me out of Bayville. Or maybe I'll just go to New York City. See what I can find there. Hmm, first thing is I need to find a place to crash tonight. Now where else can I…?" She smiled. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" 

She had grabbed some money before she left. "I think I can spare some bus fare," She shrugged. "No sense walking half the night." She caught the bus to the other side of town and walked a few blocks to her destination. She went to a large house and rang the doorbell. She put on her best smile when a young red haired boy with glasses opened the door.

"Tabitha?" Arcade gasped. "What are you doing here?" 

"Hey Arcade!" Tabitha smiled. "Need a place to crash! Can I stay here tonight? Thanks! Love ya!" She brushed past him and went inside.

"Uh…come on in," Arcade blinked. "What's going on?"

"Oh I decided to take a vacation," Tabitha said setting her bag down on the couch. "Getting a little stressed with new people moving in so I decided to move out! Got anything to drink?" 

"Oh sure!" Arcade got her a soda. "So what made you think of coming here?"

"Well you told us to visit you anytime after we had that 'Paint the Bus' party a while back so I did," Tabitha told him as she took a sip. "Ooh! Nectarine Smash! I love these! Thanks!" She made another gulp. "I mean it's okay right?"

"Oh sure! No problem!" Arcade nodded eagerly. "My parents are gone for the rest of the week anyway! You can use the spare room to sleep in!" He couldn't believe his luck! It was every teen-age boy's fantasy come to life! "Wanna get a pizza?" 

"Sure!" Tabitha jumped up. "I'll call them! What kind would you like?"

"Uh pepperoni's fine," Arcade shrugged. 

Tabitha started calling. "Hey why don't you get some games on and choose some videos?"

"Okay!" Arcade raced away and got a few selections. 

"Pizza will be here in a half hour," Tabitha told him. "So what do you got?" 

"Ultimate Teen Movie Number Four," Arcade told her. "Plus a couple of racing games."

"Cool! We'll play the racing game until the pizza comes," Tabitha said. Soon they were both playing.

"Tabby that's the fifth time you knocked my car off the highway!" Arcade groaned.

"That's my strategy," Tabitha smirked. "It's not how fast you go, but how many times you can crash into the other guy! Whoo Hoo!" 

The doorbell rang and Tabitha ran to get it. "PIZZA!" She yelled. "Hi there!" 

"Uh pizza," Said a blonde gangly teenager in an ill fitting red uniform. 

"Great how much?" Tabitha asked. "What's your name?"

"Uh…It's Charley," He said. "$17.50" 

"Say Charley, don't you ever get tired of delivering pizzas and not having any yourself?" She blinked seductively.

"Uh yeah, sometimes," Charley gulped. 

"What are you doing?" Arcade whispered in her ear.

"Relax," She whispered back. "I'm gonna get us our pizzas for free." She smiled at Charley. "How long have you been doing this job?"

"A…A week," Charley gulped again as Tabitha ruffled his hair. 

"Do you like it?" She smiled.

"It…it has it's ups and downs," Charley gulped. 

"You are cute you know that?" She giggled. "So how much to I owe you again?"

"Forget it," Charley said. "Pizzas on me!"

"Thanks man!" Arcade brightened. 

"Hey why don't you join us?" Tabitha asked.

"Uh really?" Charley blinked. 

"Sure! Come on in!" Tabitha dragged him inside. 

"But what about my pizzas?" He asked. "I still have six more to deliver!"

"No problem!" Tabitha said. "Hey Arcade! Get 'em will ya?" 

"Sure," Arcade nodded and went outside. The door was unlocked and he managed to get the pizzas inside. Just as soon as he came inside Tabitha took them. 

"Thanks!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. They went inside and ate pizza while they watched videos. 

"Who wants smoothies?" Tabitha got up and headed for the kitchen. 

"Me!" Charley said. 

"You boys just pop to the couch while I make my Boom Boom Special!" She winked. 

"Man she's cool!" Charley said. 

"You said it," Arcade nodded. They made small talk for a few minutes. Then an explosion came from the kitchen. They both rushed in to find the kitchen covered in smoothie juice. 

"Oops," Tabitha shrugged. "Oh well at least we have soda!" 

"What happened to the blender?" Arcade asked.

"I dunno," Tabitha shrugged. "Must have blown a fuse or something. These old models do that sometimes."

"My folks just got that last week!" Arcade gasped at the splatter all over the walls. The doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" 

"Oh I got some Chinese food as well!" Tabitha started. 

"Chinese food and pizza?" Charley blinked.

"Hey don't knock it," She smiled as she got the door.

"Where did you find a girl like that?" Charley asked Arcade.

"We met on the bus," Arcade said. "She was going with this German guy but he dumped her."

"What is he nuts?" Charley blinked. "So then she hooked up with you?"

"Uh well technically no," Arcade said.

"What do you mean technically no?" 

"We're not exactly dating."

"Oh really?" Charley's eyebrows went up. "Well that is interesting."

"Hey!" Arcade was about to make a retort when Tabitha and a young man came in.

"Guys this is Jason," Tabitha smiled. "He brought the food. He'll be joining us this evening!" 

"Hi!" The young man waved. 

"You get settled in and hang out," Tabitha said. "I just gotta take care of a few things. Be right back!" She went back into the kitchen. 

"So…" After a few minutes of awkward silence Arcade spoke. "You deliver Chinese food?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded. "My dad runs the place."

"Which one?" Charley asked. "Lucky Bamboo or Chinese Buffet?" 

"It's Ralph's Chinese Banquet," Jason explained. 

"I thought that closed down?" Charley asked. 

"No that's Joe's Chinese Buffet," Jason explained. "That was the one near K-Mart." 

"Oh," Arcade said. "Now how did that close down? Health code?"

"I don't know," Jason scratched his head. "I heard there was some kind of explosion but no one could really figure it out." 

"Go figure," Charley shrugged. 

"Now who's at the door?" Arcade asked as the doorbell rang again. 

"I'll get it!" Tabitha shouted. A few minutes later she came in with another young man with buckets of chicken. "Guys this is Phil. Phil, that's Arcade, Charley, and Jason." She grabbed a drumstick. "Relax and I'll be right back." She took off again.

"What is this a fast food reunion or something?" Jason asked.

"Let me guess, she got you to pay for the food as well?" Arcade asked.

"How did you know?" Phil asked. Charley and Jason raised their hands. "Oh."

"She's good," Charley said. The doorbell rang again.

"Now who's at the door?" Arcade asked. 

He got up and went to the door. To his surprise several teenage girls were there. "Is this where the party is?" One asked. 

"Party?" Arcade blinked. 

"Yes it is!" Tabitha appeared. "Come on in!" 

"WHAT?" Arcade gasped. 

"I got bored so I decided to throw a party!" Tabitha said. "Girls this is Arcade! This is his house! There's great food in the living room!"

The other boys were very surprised to see several girls arrive and start eating the food. "Are we dead?" Jason asked the others. "Cause I think we just died and went to heaven." 

The next thing everyone knew a full-fledged party was going on. By this time Arcade didn't know how to stop the insanity and wasn't really sure that he wanted to. One minute he was dancing with Tabitha, the next he was dancing with another girl, and the next he was being covered with silly string. What had started out as a quiet evening at home had turned into the wildest party of the year. Insanity reigned throughout the night.

"Okay! Who put a hamster in the punch?" Someone asked. 

"Who are you and why are you wearing a mask and a tutu?"

"Has anybody seen my shoes?"

"This furniture makes a great fire!" 

"SILLY STRING WARS!" 

"How did **that** get stuck to the ceiling?" 

"How did the toilet explode?" 

"I didn't know you could do that with a banana."

"Where did that trampoline come from?" 

"Anybody got any spare toilet paper? I need to finish the yard!" 

"I told you not to put any metal in the microwave!" 

"All right, who's the wise guy that dyed my hair purple?" 

"Do you pass out here often?" 

"Good grief! Who brought a horse into the dining room?" 

"Uh where did you get those handcuffs?" 

"From the nice police officers tied up over there."

"Well that explains the cop car in the pool." 

"Anybody got any more firecrackers?" 

"Who's the nut in the wetsuit?" 

"WATER BALLOON WARS!" 

"How did all this shaving cream get in the couch cushions?"

"How did the television explode?" 

"How did this hole get in the wall?" 

"Where am I and what am I doing with this rubber chicken?" 

"Oops! I hope this place is insured!" 

"Is there an extra wrench around here? Mine kinda melted."

"Do you know what time it is? Somebody stole my watch!"

"Cool! Exploding wastebaskets!" 

"Okay guys the fun's over. Let me out of the cupboard." 

"Where are the riot police when you need them?"

"Over there, doing the limbo." 

"Where did all these dogs come from?" 

"Anybody got an extra lasso?" 

The party continued until everyone passed out. Most people fell asleep where they were. That was why there were unconscious people in togas all over the lawn. Later that morning…

"Nothing like a party and a good night's sleep to get over the blues!" Tabitha yawned as she walked out of Arcade's parent's bedroom. She was dressed and had her bag with her. Carefully she tiptoed around the people asleep on the floor. 

She entered the kitchen. "A quick bite to eat and I'm out of here," She grabbed an apple and started munching. She took two more apples and threw them in her bag. "Also got fifty bucks from the dresser," She said to herself quite proudly. "Not a bad night's work." She went to make some toast. "Oh I blew up the toaster too. I forgot. Oh well." 

She found Arcade sound asleep on the couch, surrounded by people. "Hey Arc," She gently shook his shoulder. 

"Huh?" Arcade blinked and rubbed his eyes. 

"Hey thanks for the cheering up man, but I gotta get out of here," Tabitha said. She kissed him on the cheek. "Later!" She was about to walk out the front door when she saw something in the window that caught her eye. 

"Time to go," Tabitha sighed as she saw a car pull up in the driveway. "It's been fun," She grabbed her bag and snuck out the back door. 

"Huh?" Arcade got up. "Why'd she go? And where are my clothes?" He found himself wearing a toga over his underwear. He looked around. "Who are all these people?"

"THAT'S JUST WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW!" Arcade's father stormed through the door. 

"What is that goat doing on my dining room table?" Arcade's mother gasped. 

"What happened here?" Arcade's father screamed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Arcade groaned. 


End file.
